gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Céline Dion - It's All Coming Back To Me Now-0
Beschreibung Music video by Céline Dion performing It's All Coming Back To Me Now. © 1998 Sony Music Entertainment (Canada) Inc. Céline Dion's official video for It's All Coming Back To Me Now Click to listen or buy Falling Into You on Google Play: http://smarturl.it/CDZGoogleFIY Click to buy the Falling Into You album download from iTunes: http://smarturl.it/CDiTunesFIYo Click to listen to Céline Dion on Spotify: http://smarturl.it/CDSpotifyE Click to listen to The Essential Céline Dion album on Apple Music: http://smarturl.it/CDAppleTECD Click to buy The Essential Céline Dion CD from Amazon: http://smarturl.it/CDAmazonTEC More videos from Céline Dion: I'm Alive - http://smarturl.it/CDVevoML The Power of Love - http://smarturl.it/CDVevoTPOL My Heart Will Go On - http://smarturl.it/CDVevoMHWGO That's the Way it is - http://smarturl.it/CDVevoTHWII Web Site: http://www.celinedion.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/celinedion/ Lyrics: There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And I hold you like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me It's all coming back, its all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Baby Baby If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago But it's all coming back to me It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now But it's all coming back There were those empty threats and hollow lies And whenever youtried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse And so much deeper There were hours that just went on for days When alone at last we'd count up all the chances That were lost to us forever But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things we'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, Baby, Baby When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me When you see m Kategorie:Videos